The Hostage
by Gaming assassin
Summary: A simple hostage mission goes horribly wrong as not everyone appears to be on the same page and some for their own personal wealth (credit to the cover picture goes here /pin/67905906860992774/(if I can get it to work))


**Heyo, the is my first story on this account so.. idk enjoy**

 **any thoughts will be in italics** ** _for examples and anything I need to put as actions: e.g. Explosion or crashes will be in bold._**

 ** _hope you enjoy_**

It was a cold windy night in Normandy, France. However Central Intelligence had reported an American VIP to be missing, presumed kidnapped in the area. It was a fairly low level extraction with the suspected kidnappers being a rouge group looking to make a quick buck in ransom fees. This is why they chose Eliza Cohen, code name Ash to lead the assault on the suburban house. Ash had recently finished perfecting her new specialist equipment, an M120 CREM remote detonator and was eager to try it out. She was told she would have to lead a team of three recruits as it was their first mission after boot camp. Her second in command however would be a Navy SEAL with the code name "Blackbeard". Ash wasn't overly happy about working with someone outside the SWAT but knew that SEALs were deadly in combat and was confident in his abilities.

And then on March 2nd, 2018 at 0200 hours the assault began. For the next hour the team of five had sent in remote controlled drones to scout the place but found no evidence of a hostage, however plenty of evidence as to the fact an armed group, roughly the size of theirs was using the house as a base of operations. Half an hour before Ash and her team prepared to move in on the house Ash gave a briefing "there appears to be a group of armed, and dangerous persons working in the house, presumed hostile. Shoot to kill has been green lit but be careful with your shots as we don't want to hit any friendlies. Any question?" the team shook their heads. "Okay, from now on radio silence, stay with at least one other member. Go go go". With those final words the team quickly left their cover.

Moving quickly and quietly up to the house, Ash pointed out a camera on a poll outside the house that Blackbeard quickly took out with a silenced SR-25 shot. Rappelling up the side of the house Ash and two of the recruits prepared to break open a window into the master bedroom while Blackbeard the the last recruit lay on a small pavilion preparing to give covering fire. As Ash smashed out the first panel she expected a torrent to bullets to come her way. Instead there was nothing. She continued to break down the window and entered, gesturing for the two recruits to follow and Blackbeard and the final recruit to join then.

Once they were all in Ash pulled them aside to gesture at a floor panel leading into a room of the house they had not managed to drone into. Taking out her M120 CREM she fired a shot into the panel. As it fell away to reveal a surprised hostile looking up at them Blackbeard quickly shot him in the head and there a smoke grenade down to cover them. Landing in the basement third, she helped the last two recruits down she heard a silenced gunshot. Quickly spinning around preparing for an attack, Ash was met with the butt of Blackbeards gun as he knocked her to the floor. Landing next to the dead body of the first recruit down she noticed a wound to the front of his head, as if he had been shot in the front of the head. _But that would mean..._ she though before seeing the lifeless bodies of the two other recruits drop to the floor. Trying to crawl away she heard Blackbeard say "oh don't worry, I won't kill you. You're far too valuable". Before she could ask what it meant he struck her again on the forehead knocking her unconscious.

She didn't know how long she'd been out for, if it was mere moments or if it was a few hours but what she did know was that her hands were bound behind her back, there was a sack over her head and Blackbeard was talking to someone foreign. As Ash tried to place the accent the sack was taken off her head to reveal blinding light. As her eyes adjusted she was greeted by a face that looked straight from a horror movie. A thin, sneering female was looking down at her with her face painted to resemble that of the Grim Reaper. "So this is the one, hmmm? She doesn't look like much" the female said "this is her alright, command even said so" Blackbeard replied. 'Bastard! He knew about the whole thing' Ash thought to her herself, vowing to deal with him. "Hmm... well... here you are" the female said, handing a black briefcase to Blackbeard. Grunting "hm, thanks" he took the briefcase and began to walk off. "Wait a minuet, there isn't anything in here..." Blackbeard shouted from the other room before storming back in "you lied!". Tilting her head slightly the female waited until Blackbeard was right up in her face before head butting him and biting into his throat with sharpened teeth. She let him fall and die on the floor next to Ash

Turing to face her Ash whispered "what are you...". The reply she got was chilling "I am Death" she said smiling "and you" she said before slapping Ash "will learn proper manners. Only speak to your masters when spoken to". _Oh god_ though Ash _does that mean I'm being sold as a slave! Oh god oh god oh god_. Pushing a rag into Ash's face the female whispered "hush now, soon life will be a lot simpler when you're being ordered what to do by the highest bidder" before Ash fell back into unconsciousness.


End file.
